Spirit Backgrounds
Allies *unlimited at creation *unlimited via XP (2 xp each) *provide 1 ally per dot *allies must be actual characters played by self or other player Allies are not cabal, coterie, motley, pack mates or family. They are other characters willing to use their resources and skills to help you. Each dot adds a single ally or friend willing and able to lend assistance when called upon. Must be an actual character (played by self or other) noted on sheet but can be pre-spent up to reserve slots for allies earned via roleplay. New allies can (and should) be purchased for 2 xp each. If an ally is killed or retired or otherwise becomes a non-ally, erase their name and you may add a different ally to slot without extra XP cost. Artifact *max 1 level 3 artifact at creation *cannot possess more individual fetishes then permanent dots of mana *additional artifacts of 1-3 can be acquired via roleplay as gifts from other characters or from ghosts able to craft them without staff approval and spending 2xp per level of artifact. *artifacts of 4+ are rare and require prior approval to be acquired. In ancient times, the dead had their possessions consecrated and buried with them in order to have them in the Unlife. Customs changed and now artifact items are rare and tend to be personal mementos of no utilitarian value such as clothes, watches, stuffed animals. However, ghosts are fiercely possessive of their artifacts which may have certain fetish-like properties. The spirit within an artifact, however, is really only that of the ghost itself. Artifact weapons have the same costs and do the same damage as chimerical weapons. Artifact weapons materialize when a ghost materializes; its only in such a state that they will do physical damage to living targets. Some ghosts possess a charm called Acquisition which enables them to make artifacts. Contacts *unlimited at creation *unlimited with XP (but only 5 per type of contact) *actual players are not required. They can simply be included in history/wiki notes *each dot lowers difficulty to acquire applicable information or equipment *can have multiple types of contacts; take each type as separate on sheet A single individual or group with whom you have connections. They possess useful information, equipment or skills. Unlike allies, contacts do not need to be actual characters, simply noted on sheet. The more dots invested in contacts, the more connections and useful information, equipment and assistance you can gain. Need to be explained in your history/background. Enemies *Adversarial background, add freebies rather than cost them *unlimited at creation but will only provide max of 7 freebies *do not require xp to add to sheet- add them whenever its applicable with roleplay *enemies must be actual characters played by self or another player. *lose 1 dice to all non-intimidation social rolls with someone who considers you their enemy; they also lose 1 dice to all non-intimidation social rolls with you should you consider them an enemy as well. The opposite of allies, these are characters that are willing to use their skills and resources to hurt you. They may not want your dead but they certainly want to see you fail. They must be played by another character (yours or someone elses) and noted on both sheets. Enemy relationships might go both ways or be one sided, however. Enemies do not cost XP to buy, but if taken at creation, each enemy adds 1 freebie points as with flaws. Enemies earned post-creation do not provide XP. Fame You might have been a celebrity during life or become one post-death. Your name is known and spoken often. This allows you to automatically regain 1 power per Fame dot each day. It is also likely to effect (positively or negatively) how others interact with you. Haunts Haunts are places where the Shroud between the Dark Umbra and the physical world is particularly weak; the entropic energies of the ghostlands effect even the physical landscape with an unsettling resonance that sensitive mortals and others can recognize. This background works similar to the Changeling background of "holding" in many ways. Some haunts have their own limited sentience and possess Rage, Mana, Willpower and charms like ghosts themselves. Such haunts are in some ways the "lords" of the Dark Umbra. They are beyond the scope of this background, however. * Basic (1): You control an insignificant haunt (size of a closet) that feeds one point of power per day. *Minor (2): You control a small haunt (size of a room) that feeds two points of power per day. *Useful (3): You control a medium sized haunt (size of a house) that feeds three points of power per day. *Significant (4): You control a large haunt (size of store) that feeds four points of power per day. *Incredible (5): You control a huge haunt (size of a shopping mall) that feeds five points of power per day. Mentor *The number of dots invested count towards the mentor's fame and influence in local Dark Umbra. An older, wiser ghost advises and educates you. They will try to protect you from harm but a ghost's unlife is a hard one; a mentor might depart or even turn upon its fledgling if they are taken for granted. Tethers *unlimited at creation *unlimited via XP (2 xp each) *provide 1 tether per dot *tethers that are actual player characters should be noted by player on sheet. Tethers are the people, places and things in the real world that give a ghost a reason to fight against the entropy of oblivion. They fuel their passions and therefore their Rage. Tethers can be beloved or hated, something to guard- or something to torture. Love and hate for a tether can also be intertwined. Ghosts gain +1 dice in all action rolls that directly involve a tether such as using charms upon it or in defense of it. Category:Backgrounds Category:Spirits